Princess Snowfox
Princess Snowfox was the niece of Queen Diamond, and the sole remaining heir to the IceWing throne throughout Darkstalker (Legends). ''She was said to be exceedingly cruel, and if she became queen, Clearsight foresaw that she would put genocide to the whole NightWing tribe without any remorse or second thoughts, stopping Darkstalker from killing Queen Diamond. This is thought to be because in [[Runaway|''Runaway]] when Prince Arctic and Foeslayer were escaping, they killed six IceWing guards and injured Snowflake. She was mentioned to have a daughter at some point in the future who was destined to inherit the throne. Since Queen Diamond had no other heirs, every member of the royal IceWing family is descended from her. Darkstalker (Legends) Clearsight mentioned Snowfox after checking all possible paths in the future where Darkstalker killed Queen Diamond. She predicted that the NightWings would most likely face genocide of their entire tribe if Queen Diamond was killed and Snowfox became queen. Clearsight tells Darkstalker not to kill Queen Diamond until Snowfox has her first dragonet that will be fit for the IceWing throne. Runaway In Runaway, Snowfox is first shown approaching Snowflake and talking to her, asking her to call her 'Fox'. She tells Snowflake that she has a few ideas if she's interested, and they start to scheme. Later on, they believe that Queen Diamond knows about Arctic's plan to meet Foeslayer, and they believe that their plan is ruined. Snowfox promises Snowflake that she won't have to marry him, and they start to try and figure out a way to get Arctic out of the IceWing Kingdom. Snowfox plans on hinting to Arctic that Queen Diamond planned on killing the NightWings, to make Arctic believe that Foeslayer was in danger and make him run away with her. It is then implied that Snowfox slipped a RainWing sleeping potion to Queen Diamond, which kept her asleep throughout Arctic and Foeslayer's escape from the Ice Kingdom. Snowfox is with Snowflake when Arctic accidentally orders spears to kill the IceWings chasing them. Snowflake chases after him, shrieking that she is going to kill him while calling him a monster and claiming that he didn't deserve life- or happiness. However, Foeslayer blasts fire towards her, which Arctic catches in his claws and shoots down at Snowflake. Snowfox puts out the fire on Snowflake's wing with her frostbreath before swearing vengeance on the NightWings. Because of this, when Clearsight has a vision in Darkstalker (Legends), it shows Snowfox's hatred for NightWings. Personality Snowfox moves like "a confident predator", who is very cunning and always planning. She seems pretty confident like the comparison suggests, as she approached Snowflake almost immediately. She is implied to be manipulative as well, as at first she was willing to manipulate Snowflake into helping her take the IceWing throne before she truly becomes friends with her. She is also very intelligent, as she schemed with Snowflake on ways to get rid of Arctic and ascend to the throne. Snowfox is also cruel, as mentioned in Darkstalker (Legends), and brutal. She seeks out NightWing genocide to get revenge on them for what they did to Snowflake's wing. Appearance Snowfox was a beautiful white IceWing with blue-gray scales across her wing that look like shadows stretching across them. She wears a First Circle necklace and has small gems embedded in her teeth. She is also described as having dark blue eyes. Quotes "Snowfox and Snowflake- we're either destined to be great friends or terrible enemies aren't we?" -To Snowflake upon meeting her "To avoid any confusion; you may call me Fox." -(to Snowflake) "We won't let that happen. You'll never have to marry him. I swear by the eggs that hatched the world." "Silvery moons. You have a depth of dark water below your ice don't you?" -(After hearing Snowflake's sarcastic comment about Prince Arctic.) "I'll never forgive you for this!" "I'll kill every last NightWing when I get the chance! You'll wake up one day with my claws in your eyes! I'm going to wipe out your whole tribe and leave you until last so you'll know their deaths are ''all your fault!"'' -(to Foeslayer) "Yours first. Yours is more urgent. I can deal with the dragonets later if I have to." -telling Snowflake that getting rid of Arctic was a more important priority than ascending to the throne "I have a few ideas...if you're interested." "Isn't it wonderful to meet a dragon who's a kindred spirit?" "You must be the happiest dragon in the Ice Kingdom." Trivia * In Runaway, Snowfox goes by 'Fox' to avoid confusion with Snowflake. * Snowfox is described as having strange looks for an IceWing, yet still being beautiful. * She is one of the few dragons depicted in the series of having gems embedded on her body, some other known ones being Ex-Queen Scarlet, Onyx, and Queen Moorhen. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|An IceWing Typical IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication SnowfoxTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Snowfox.jpg|Princess Snowfox (I think this is just a colored picture of an IceWing. I found it on google.) IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil IceWing mask.JPG SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg Sowfox and Snowflake.png|Snowfox on the left MB_ArcticFox04.jpg|An arctic fox, probably the basis of Snowfox's name. Snowfox.png|A real "Snowfox" properly known as the Arctic Fox IceWing - Snowfox.png|Snowfox by HappyFalconQueen Category:IceWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Runaway Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate